


Nature walk, singing and naps

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, BFFs, Bonding, Fanboys - Freeform, Fangirls, Gen, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha-centric, Nature, Oblivious Bruce Banner, Oblivious Clint Barton, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Thor, Platonic Cuddling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Natasha, Singing, Sweet Caroline - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, argueing, girls just want to have fun, naps, three word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Word Prompt</p>
<p>Nature, Singing, Nap</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Tony and Nat are best friends. They do everything together and the team is confused about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature walk, singing and naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JProxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JProxy/gifts).



> So, another prompt for and from JProxy!  
> The prompt was  
> How about Nature, Singing, Naps. If you could have my Brotp Nat/Tony ultimate best friendship in it somehow i would love you forever~!! And maybe a bit of confusion from the other avengers about said friendship. Say Nat sides with Tony in an argument or they do something together that no one expects like a movie night with just the two of them or bar hopping whatever you'd like as long as Nat and Tony are BFFs I will be ecstatic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, does anyone know where the cookies are?” Tony asks grabbing his cup of coffee.

“Which ones?” Steve asks

“Top left cabinet to your right.” Nat replies without looking up. He opens the cabinet and finds the double stuffed Oreos sitting there.

“Thanks, honey bun.”  Tony says grateful grabbing the last few. “We’re out now.” Tony mumbles to himself

“I saw that.” Natasha says “There’s another pack in the pantry.”

Tony gasps happily “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, I’m awesome aren’t I?” Natasha says laughing.

“Perfect.” Tony agrees

 Bruce and Steve, the only other ones in the room share a look. But shrug as tony makes his way to his lab.

 

~

“Sweet Caroline BUM, BUM, BUM!” Tony is singing out the top of his lungs. “Good times never seem so good! BUM, BUM, BUM. I’d be inclined BUM, BUM, BUM. To believe they never would!” Tony stops singing hearing a snorting laugh behind him. He jerks around and see’s Nat, Bruce and Clint.

Clint is laughing hysterically. Bruce has a quizzical expression and Nat… she videoing.

“NAT!” Tony darts for her but she runs away “NO! This is not going to be a repeat of all I want for Christmas is you!” She runs around the side of the lab still videoing “It took me 6 months to wipe it off every computer! 6 MONTHS!” Tony screams and goes to one side of the table and she goes to the other.

“I still have a copy.” Nat says with a smirk

“Don’t you dare!”

“The last video got over a million likes in one day! One day!”

“I swear I will destroy you if you post this!” Tony shouts and Nat just smirks Tony stops shouting and pauses “Oh. ohhh.” Tony starts laughing “Oh this is good.”

“What?” Nat demands “What do you have?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Tony says gasping for breath. “I’ve been waiting to use this as leverage.”

“Tell me! Now.” Tony just leans over laughing “Tony.” She demands

“You know, JARVIS has cameras in room to monitor what’s going on, Nat. Every. Single. Room.” Tony says with a grin. Clint and Bruce just watch from the back intrigued.

“No.” Natasha says “You don’t.” Tony just nods grinning

“J, would you please play me last Christmas karaoke party. I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“Of Course, Sir.” All of a sudden a project comes on the wall and Nat groans

“Don’t play it!” Natasha jumps over the table for Tony

“Oh, why? Is it embarrassing? J, Play it!” Tony shouts running away from her as Nat’s singing come through the speakers.

“The phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yell what you gonna do with your life.”  They all pauses to look at Natasha with a microphone in one hand a beer in the other and a Christmas hat on. on stage. Nat growls and Clint and Bruce just laugh “Oh daddy dear you know you’re still number one, but Girls just want to have fun! OHHHH GIRL’S JUST WANT HAVE FUN!” Natasha chugs some of her drink.

“TURN IT OFF!” This Nat yells

“That’s all they really waaannnnnt! Some fuunnnn”

“NOW!” Nat demands but the three men are just laughing to hard

“WHEN THE WORKING DAY IS DONE, OH GIRLS THEY WANT TO HAVE FUUUNNN OH GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN!”

“Okay, J. You can turn it off.” Tony says between gasps and Natasha just glares. “I trust you know what to do with that video.” Natasha just nods curtly

“Oh my god!” Clint laughs “Can we show the others?!”

“NO!”

“YES!” Nat and Tony shout at the same time. They look at each other and then dart for the elevator. Clint and Bruce sharing a look and following.

 

“Hey who wants to go to central park? Look at some nature, sign a few autographs?” Steve asks Bruce, Clint, Thor and Nat who are all right there.

“I’ll go.” Nat says getting up.

“I’ll pass. I’m tired.”

“Nah, I’ll start lunch so it’s ready when you get here.” Bruce offers

“Same, here. Captain. Though I appreciate the offer.”

The elevator opens and Tony comes walking out.

“Hey Tony.” Steve calls and Tony looks to Steve “We’re going to Central park for a walk. Wanna come?”

Tony looks over at Nat “Are you going?” Steve looks slightly confused at the question.

“Yeah.” She smiles

“Then yeah. Let me just change.” Tony nods and heads back for the elevator

“You too seem… close.” Steve observes Nat nods not verbally responding a few minutes later Tony comes down in a fresh t-shirt a jeans.

“Ready.” Tony says as they head out

“You guys sure?” Steve asks one more time.

“Positive cap.” They all say

“Alright. Let’s head out.”

Once there Tony nods.

“Let’s make people fan girl over us.” Tony says smirking

“Fan girl…?” Steve asks

“Don’t ask.” Natasha says quickly

“Fangirling or fanboying,” Tony adds “Because I have to admit, I’ve fanboyed over things before. Is when someone is extremely excited (not overly because you cannot be too excited) over something. Like their squealing and jumping and SO happy nothing can get them down.”

“You’ve fanboyed before?” Steve asks and Tony nods “Over what?”

“Have you seen supernatural?” Steve nods unsurely “Have you seen me _watch_ Supernatural?” Steve shakes her head no “Okay, well when we get home I’ll show you what fanboying is, Steve. Nat, has seen me do it.” Nat snorts

“Every. Single. Episode.”

“He’s just so hot.” Tony sighs loudly

A kid takes the opportunity to run up to them.

“Hi.” The little boy says Tony crouches down to his level

“Hello. I’m tony.” He puts out his hand

“B-brian.” Brian takes his hand and shakes it firmly

“Well hi, Brian. That’s a great handshake. Something to be proud of. Natasha over there.” Tony nods her way “Can’t do a handshake half as good as you.” the little boy laughs as Steve and Nat crouches down also

“He’s right.” Natasha smiles “Tony’s been teaching me, but I don’t listen to him.” He smiles

“I’m Steve.”

“Is Bruce Banner with you?” The boy asks

“Unfortunately not, but I’ll tell him you said hi. You like the Hulk?” Tony asks

“Well… I like science. And I thought you were here and so maybe he would be.”

“Score! He likes me the best!” He grins at Natasha “Science is bae!” Tony grins “Do people still say that?” Tony asks “Never mind not important. What’s your favorite subject in science?”

“Well, I really, really, _really_ like chemistry.”

“Chemistry is great.” Tony nods. “I’ll tell you what, when you’re older, you go to college get a degree and you have a job at Stark Industries.” The boy smiles and looks at him mom excitedly

“Really?”

“Yeah! You know what, what’s your last name?” Tony asks pulling out his phone

“Healy.”

“And what grade are you in?”

“Fourth.”

“Okay… I put a reminder in my phone so in 12 years, when you graduate, I’ll make sure to get a job. You graduate sooner? Call this number.” Tony writes a number down. “Ask for Pepper Potts.” He writes the name down “Tell her these three words.” Tony writes the words down “And she’ll hire you right on the spot.” He give him the paper “See those words?” he nods “Understand them?” He nods smiling “Good. See you then.”

“Thank you Mr. Stark.”

“You’re going to be my employee. I think you can call me Tony.” Brian smiles

“Thank you Tony! Mom!” he turns and runs away “I’m going to work at Stark Industries!”

“He didn’t even say hi to me.” Steve frowns

“What’d you write?”

“Genius Billionaire philanthropist.” He smiles at Nat “I skipped playboy for his mother’s sake.”

“Good play.” Natasha nods

“Are you really going to hire him?” Steve asks

“Yeah. Easily. He had a great handshake _and_ loves chemistry a _nd_ Bruce.” Tony smiles “Triple win. Plus if he sucks at science they can always use interns.” Nat and Steve smile “Come on, let’s go meet more kids.”

Once back at the tower Bruce informs that Lunch is ready. Everyone grabs a plate and sits at the table tony opens his sandwich and frowns. Nat, sitting next to him sighs

“its tomato it’s not going to kill you.” She grabs the tomato and takes a bite.

“Icky, icky!” Tony shouts laughing and then grabs her pickle and takes a bite.

“Perfect trade.”

“You don’t like pickles?” Steve asks Nat

“No, they’re like… gross.” Natasha shrugs “Tony loves them though so we just trade Pickle for tomato.”

Tony nods. “I love em, It’s like so satisfying crunch. Perfect. Tomatoes on the other hand. Yuck.” The four of them share a look each wondering when the hell the two of them got so close.

 

“Tony!” Steve shouts annoyed. “What did I tell you about not listening to my directions?”

“You told me ‘to stop doing it because I know what’s best’ but you know what, Steve. 8 people.” Tony says loudly “8 people would be dead, if I ignored you. Don’t you think a little disobeying would be fine because 8 human beings and a cat lived?”

“You took the cat?” Steve throws up his hands “Of course you grabbed the cat. It would be fine, if it didn’t happen every mission.” Steve pinches the bride between his eyes “Guys help me out.” He says looking to the team

“I think Tony is right.” Nat says walking over to him “You don’t always know what’s best. Tony has technology that can help him understand certain situations better then you could ever. Not trying to be mean, but it’s the truth. Tony did you know how long it would take before the whole building had collapsed, prior to entry.”

“Yes, Nat, as a matter of fact I did. I knew I has 4 minutes a 12 seconds. Plenty of time to get everyone out.”

“Did you know that, Steve?” Natasha asks “Could you tell from looking at it, it would last long enough to save those 8 people? No. And if you had known, would you have made the same call?” Steve’s silence is answer enough. “Look, I know you want to always make the right decision but you need to lean on Tony’s tech for help sometimes. He also knows what he is doing, and doesn’t go in as recklessly as you think.”

Tony just beams at Natasha and the others stand their dumbfounded.

“Can we go nap now?” Tony wines to Natasha

“Yeah. Let’s go.” They turn around

“You always take all blankets though.” Tony complains. “Promise you won’t this time.”

“I don’t think my answer matters, because you’ll suck it up to cuddle with me.” Tony rolls his eyes

“Yeah… yeah I will.” They laugh and leave the room

“When did they get so close?” Clint asks “She takes his side, they tease each other, and they nap together for Christ’s sake! We never do that anymore.” Clint mumbles the last part.

“I don’t know. They do spend a lot of time together.” Bruce says “Did you guys know they do their own movie night on Wednesdays?” They shake their head “They watch Supernatural. And I think Survivor. And catch up on some other shows they watch together.”

“Tony mentioned Supernatural today.” Steve says

“Yeah, he binges that.” Clint nods “Didn’t know Nat was into it though.” He says confused.

“Tony got her hooked.” Bruce says

“Huh.” Steve and Clint say at the same time.

“I didn’t think anyone could be so close to Nat.” Steve rubs the back of his neck “Maybe we haven’t been trying hard enough.” They all nod slowly

“Yeah, I guess not.” Clint mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think or if you have a prompt yourself!


End file.
